Wrath of the Kindred
CLASSIFIED Mission Report ACMR20150101-J Vampire Eradicated Ms P Jane CPsy AFBPsS, NWO, Antwerp Construct 1. SYNOPSIS 1.1 MISSION Eliminate the vampire that killed multiple citizens. 1.2 RESULTS Vampire eliminated, victims rescued, casualties found. 2. DETAILED MISSION TRANSCRIPT 2.1 BACKGROUND The vampire was located in the basement of an upscale nighclub in REDACTED. Plans of this basement could not be found. 2.2 MISSION REPORT After deciding that the mission's directive could best be reached by trying to fit in with the crowd at the stated destination, plans for this course of action were executed. Agent Taylor and especially agent Salisbury needed a little help choosing the right outfit, but combined with the limousine we did not arouse any suspicion when entering the building. Agent Salisbury proceeded to scan the area, while agent Taylor and myself got acquainted with the surroundings while trying to blend in. Unfortunalely agent Taylor ordered two sinas. I managed to save our covers by asking the bartender for something better. This action also showed us that the bartender's reflexes were too good to be human. I took the liberty to empty half my glas in a convenient planter. Faked inebriation and/or illness could be used to waylay suspicion if we should be caught. Fortunately this precaution was not necessary. The only option for an entrance to the basement turned out to be in the VIP room. Agent Salisbury opened it while agent Taylor and myself covered him. Thanks to agent Salisbury's equipment, the hidden basement was quickly found and entered unseen. His scanners had also made clear that a life had been taken there quite recently. Downstairs we found a vampire eating the liver of the recently deceased. Multiple unconscious victims were chained to the wall. ~ Patricia stares dreamily at her screen as she recalls the completele helplessness of the victims. She would have prefered them conscious however. Too bad she could not ask the vampire why he preferred them to be unaware of what he did to them. She would have loved to show him exactly how he could have achieved that. With him as example. So he would understand what he has done to those poor delicious humans. That would have been even better then innocent conscious victims. No guilt. Good thing there was a secret passage, so she had a good reason to get away from the tortured wretches. ~ The vampire attemped to use hypnosis on us, but failed. The strategy of talking him down failed and after combined efforts he was knocked out and decapitated. The medical staff of the TU and the local police were requested. A secret passage was also found, agent Salisbury and me have followed it in the hope of finding a less obtrusive way out. We found ancient German artefacts. Considering this was beyond the scope of our mission, we returned and let the local police handle the case and the TU medical staff bring the victims to safety. 3. CONCLUSIONS 3.1: MISSION RESULT Succes. Vampire eliminated. Victims rescued. 3.2 CASUALTIES AND MATERIAL LOSSES * One “Leechblower” Anti-Vampiric Laser Pen. See Field Report agent Taylor. * Minor burnwounds on hand agent Taylor. 3.3 FURTHER RECOMMENDATIONS Advise researching the German artifacts. See attachment for photo's. Advise to keep tabs on the bartender, he is a possible lead for mapping out local vampiric relations. Advise psychological counseling for and careful interrogation of the victims. SUPERVISOR ONLY: Advise agent Taylor to follow a course: Unobtrusive behaviour in different circumstances. Report from Franklin Salisbury Frankin Salisbury filed his own composite mission report, Avalanche near a Rock Concert. = Category:Season 0